Preso
by Priss
Summary: HEEROxRELENA. Oneshot. Songfic. Su condena: ella. El preso: él. Prisionero.... del amor.


**... Preso ...**

De: **_Priss_**

_Su condena: ella. / El preso: él. / Prisionero... del amor._

* * *

El ex-soldado mantenía fija la mirada sobre esa frágil figura de mujer. Pensaba en tanto, y pensaba en nada. Miles de cosas cruzaban su mente, más estas se esfumaban sin dejar rastro alguno apenas la veía.

Era la cuarta vez que la buscaba en tan solo dos días. Para qué: para nada realmente. Era usual que se encontraran en el transcurso del día, después de todo hacia tiempo que el joven había accedido a ser otro de sus tantos guardaespaldas; y tomando en cuenta el alto cargo de la chica, esta si que necesitaba que su viejo amigo estuviese a lado suyo, pero...

... Heero tardó más tiempo en recibir instrucciones en su nuevo trabajo que en liarse con ella... con Darlian Relena.

No supo a que se debió... a sus encantos de mujer probablemente, a la cercanía y constante compañía que debían mantener, o simple y sencillamente a la agradable e injustificada sonrisa que ella nunca olvidaba regalarle... luego: el amor, ese sentimiento que ya anidaba oculto en su corazón se libero por completo, revelándose en contra de la conciencia de Yuy; una liberación que solo provocó la esclavitud total del mismo chico, esclavitud que le agradaba, más no entendía.

_Mira si estoy loco por tu amor _

_que en lugar de huir de ti, te pido ayuda. _

_Mira si me has hecho enloquecer _

_que en lugar de aborrecerte, te deseo. _

_Vamos a decirnos la verdad, _

_tu te aprovechas de mi... y yo te amo. _

_Vamos a decirlo de una vez: _

_"cómo puedes tu ser libre, mientras yo soy..."_

El cariño que ya no pudo reprimir destruyó las cadenas que lo oprimían haciendo que Heero actuara de forma irracional e inversa a como debía en realidad... lo hizo cambiar increíblemente.

Y él, él solo aceptaba gustoso pudiendo solo cuestionarse el "cómo" y "por qué".

¿Por qué la buscaba pidiéndole opiniones o ayuda con su sola presencia, ayuda para apaciguar sus exigentes deseos por ella. Y pensar que antes lo que hacia era huir, si, huir lejos pues lo que por ella sentía lo confundió por completo.

La primera vez que escapo fue aquella en que no pudo, aunque quiso, matarla. La última después de lo de Marimeia.

Quedarse?. La sola idea no tuvo cabida en su mente, por ello escapo de Relena cuando esta se encontraba en una de tantas conferencias políticas y pacifistas. Ahora no quería ni pensar en ello, el que en este presente buscase su compañía, a veces, con desesperación.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con su deseo, sí, su deseo por ella, su cuerpo, su sola presencia, todo... todo en ella lo provocaba desesperándolo locamente. Y vaya que debía estar loco !; en vez de perder el tiempo con esas emociones debía, mínimo, aborrecerla por provocarle semejante dependencia carnal. Pero no!... nada de lo que debía sentir por ella podía ser posible.

Entre más huía, más cerca de ella quería estar; entre más intentaba aborrecerla, más la deseaba.

**"¿Me escuchas, Heero? ".**

El susodicho prestó atención; su protegida lo llamaba con insistencia y él, absorto en sus pensamientos, le respondía ya segundos después. Su conversación sobre la vigilancia que debía ser aumentada en la mansión que habitaba la joven, debía esperar; era una conversación distinta la que le interesaba al joven expiloto.

Más Relena lo evitaba como nunca antes, la razón: jugar con él, le divertía verlo tan atento y tranquilo para con ella.

Igual, así como él había sucumbido ante sus sentimientos, ella había cambiado un poco su actitud en esta relación. Lo incitaba y provocaba a sabiendas de que en publico Yuy no podía hacer nada en absoluto; luego, cuando se encontraban a solas, fingía indiferencia como si entre ellos no hubiese relación alguna. La joven rubia se aprovechaba de estas situaciones y del hecho de que Heero ya no podía evitar su comportamiento, mucho menos su necesidad.

Ella actuaba y vivía con plenas libertad y tranquilidad, mientras que su juguete permanecía a expensas de lo que ella dispusiera.

Relena jugaba y se divertía a conciencia; en tanto que el joven solo obedecía todo cuanto ella dispusiera, y así tal cual lo cumplía, hasta el más mínimo capricho que ella tuviese. Cómo no hacerlo, si ya la amaba y no le interesaba que la chica se aprovechara de ello.

Bendita situación que ambos había podido sobrellevar hasta ahora y que ambos tenían bien presente.

_Preso... _

_Abrazando tus cadenas, _

_condenado a lo que quieras _

_y hasta que quieras, amor... _

Pero Heero estaba dispuesto a dejar todo bien en claro... ahora:

**" ¡No podemos seguir así !". **

**" Así, cómo?". **

Relena pretendía no entenderle, lo que exasperó por completo a Yuy; se sintió presionado, se sintió desesperado... dispuesto a discutir, dispuesto a liberarse de ella.

**"Sabes mis sentimientos, y aun así tu, tu...". **

Heero se detuvo y no hablo más. Frente a él se encontraba una de las razones por las que se dejaba utilizar de una forma tan descarada: el rostro atemorizado de la joven.

Cuando ella le mostraba esa expresión se intercambiaban los papeles; él parecía ser el verdugo, y ella la pobre mujer utilizada, maltratada. Con esta sencilla y fingida emoción en su rostro, la joven ministro doblegó a su acompañante logrando que la soltase. Luego, la droga: se abrazó a él sumisa y cariñosamente provocando que el corazón del joven latiera con fuerza e intensidad.

Era lo que deseaba y no dudo en hacerlo, el devolverle la prisión de su abrazo. No quería deshacerse de ella y mucho menos dejar de probar sus deliciosos besos. Enloquecido y prendado de ese sentimiento; absorto por completo en el beso que ella le daba. Sentir su piel, sus labios, la humedad y calidez de su boca para adentrarse en esta al querer sentirla por completo.

Para Yuy estaba bien de esa manera, aceptaba abrazar las cadenas de sus brazos y hacer cuanto ella le pidiera en el momento que quisiera... aun cuando esto significaba alejarse de su hermoso cuerpo.

_Mira si estoy loco de verdad, _

_que pienso que si obras mal... es culpa mía. _

_Mira si me has hecho no ser yo, _

_que en lugar de hacerte daño, te protejo... _

Recién habían tocado a la puerta y la pareja tuvo que separarse.

Uno de los ex G-boys entraba tranquilo al pequeño estudio en que se encontraban los jovencitos... comenzando de nuevo la tortura.

Relena le coqueteaba sutilmente al recién llegado, demasiado sutil como para que el mismo Maxwell se diese cuenta, pero haciéndose notar lo suficiente para que Yuy se percatase de ello.

Los celos ya eran frecuentes. La verdad es que Relena también utilizaba al pobre de Duo, que ni cuenta se daba, para sembrar los celos en Heero, que solo deseaba aniquilar al chico de la trenza.

Fueron pocos los minutos que la joven utilizo para hablar con el piloto del ya inexistente Death Side. Así, una vez que Maxwell abandonó la habitación, Heero se aproximo hasta la ex-reina para sujetarla en un fuerte abrazo. Este era uno de esos momentos en que mandaba a esos celos a un segundo plano.

De cualquier forma creía, tontamente, que la forma de actuar de su amada era culpa suya y solo suya; y es que no encontraba otra respuesta a su reciente comportamiento, si bien sabia que antes ella era todo lo contrario.

Desechó todos aquellos pensamientos que pudiesen hacerlo dudar de ella, para que nada le importara, solo su Relena a la que amaba al extremo de no vivir más que por sus besos. La misma chica a la que dejó de hacerle daño, desistiendo de esa tonta idea para ahora solo protegerla. Se lo había prometido y lo cumpliría pues por ella aceptó la estúpida idea de formar parte de su guardia personal.

_"¡ Qué importa !", "¡ Al diablo !"_, pensó; lo único que deseaba era hacer que su sonrisa perdurara, que fuera feliz; proteger su vida. Y si para eso tenia que ser su títere, lo aceptaba; era capaz de eso y mucho más, después de todo había jurado no volver a matar a nadie más, juramento que hizo por ella.. Porque creía que Relena se merecía algo más que un sanguinario, pero perfecto, asesino.

_Vamos a decirnos la verdad, _

_si te pudiera borrar, te borraría... _

_Vamos a decirlo de una vez, _

_tu me tratas como quieres, porque yo soy... _

Yuy la miro con atención poco antes de continuar. Ella lo confundía tanto, o quizás él se confundía a si mismo. Como sea, las dudas las tenia, algunas no serian resueltas y de otras más ni siquiera tendría conocimiento.

Quiso ser sincero, esperando el milagro de que ella lo fuese también.

**"¿Sabes que si pudiese eliminarte... lo haría?". **

**"Si". **

**"Entonces, por qué continuas torturándome?". **

**"Ya has intentado aniquilarme en otras ocasiones, no sé que tanto esperas ahora". **

**"Por eso juegas con migo?".**

Ella le sonrió con diversión al tiempo en que contemplaba la frustración del ex-piloto.

Se abrazó a él sin dejar de sonreírle a sabiendas de que su actitud solo aminoraba los inútiles intentos por entenderla, así fue como hizo que se obsesionara con ella y, después, tenerlo justo en la palma de la mano, como ahora.

Heero solo estaba ahí, de pie, dejándose envolver por los suaves brazos de la joven, que en momentos como este hacían el papel de cadenas, permitiéndole mantenerlo prisionero de la duda y los celos, pero también de ese extraño amor que mantenían.

**" ¡ Ai shiteru !".**

Así, de los labios de Heero, emergían palabras que la ex-reina no esperó escuchar ni en el más extraño pero hermoso sueño. ¿Cuán obsesionado estaría el joven como para siquiera pensar en esa frase, o sería que no pensó un solo instante en decir aquello?...solo habló.

Relena lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo de ahí y dirigirse justo a donde ambos deseaban: la habitación de la chica.

Cruzando los pasillos sin toparse con una sola persona entraron finalmente al lugar para encerrarse entre cuatro paredes que los conocían por completo. Era el momento, ella había dejado de reír hacia un rato, ya no jugaba. Lo deseaba y lo deseaba ¡ya!. Heero lo sabia y aun así le siguió el juego porque le parecía perfecto, además estas situaciones se presentaban solo cuando ella lo disponía; comenzaban y terminaban cuando a ella se le daba la gana y eso era ya un hecho.

Y todo se dio, las caricias no tardaron en tocar piel desnuda al despojarse de la estorbosa ropa. Con un Heero esperanzado a los besos que la chica le quisiese dar, se encerró en todos y cada uno de esos suaves y violentos contactos entre sus labios, como no queriendo escapar de ellos, como si cada uno fuese el último.

Las dos figuras se volvieron una sola gracias al constante intento de unión. No era la experiencia lo que caracterizaba estos encuentros, sino la espontaneidad con que se daban. Más aun, la perfecta mezcla entre sumisión y mandato por parte de Relena lo que hacia de esto algo especial; eso que Yuy solo había compartido con ella y de lo que se volvió adicto casi al instante.

Era la forma de hacerle el amor, tan dulce y violenta a la vez, tan apasionada y entregada... ¿cómo no amarla?.

_Preso... _

_De la cárcel de tus besos, _

_de tu forma de hacer eso _

_a lo que llamas amor. _

_Preso... _

_Abrazando tus cadenas, _

_condenado a lo que quieras _

_y hasta que quieras, amor. _

Varias horas habían transcurrido; lo hicieron al menos tres veces continuas y ambos estaban cansados, ella más que él pues yacía dormida, recargando la cabeza sobre el torso de su incondicional amante.

Yuy pensaba, pensaba mucho acerca de la ironía de sus actos. A veces en verdad quería eliminarla y acabar con todo esto, librarse de sus cadenas, pero se encontraba justamente abrazando a estas, a las cadenas de sus brazos y al verdugo... ella.

La verdad, ya era imposible retroceder al menos un paso; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se había condenado a si mismo a acudir cuando ella lo dispusiera y cumplirle hasta el más mínimo capricho que pudiese tener... lo haría con gusto hasta que ella decidiese que el juego se tornaba aburrido, lo haría pues cayó en las redes del amor.

_Preso... _

_De la cárcel de tus besos, _

_de tu forma de hacer eso _

_a lo que llamas amor... _

Por ahora, solo planeaba contemplarla mientras dormía, y al hacerlo, recordar todos esos cortos y prolongados besos en los que se dejaba envolver y de los que se negaba a salir; Aprisionándose solo. A sabiendas de que la forma en que ella le hacia el amor era única, esa manera de amarlo que le hacia entender que después de todo no siempre jugaba con él; cuando estaba en la cama se mostraba tal cual era... solo ella y sus sentimientos.

Y pensar que su sincera forma de acostarse con él también lo había enviciado completamente, volviéndolo adicto a todas estas sesiones de cama.

Feliz estaba, aunque sin cambiar esa fría expresión de insensibilidad y meditación... nunca lo hacia. Su prisión, estas cuatro paredes que lo encerraban y alejaban del mundo exterior para acogerlo entre las cadenas del amor y la pasión.

Él corazón de Heero latió emocionado al escuchar su nombre casi en un susurro por parte de una Relena que aun permanecía dormida. Protegida por el que voluntariamente se había vuelto su prisionero y amante eterno.

**Fin**

* * *

Tema: **"Preso"**.

Interprete: **"José José"**.

Aleluya, esta vez no la maté.

Creen que este fic sea lime?. Yo digo que no, pero siempre hay alguien que opina lo contrario.

Cambié la actitud de Relena para con Heero, ok, la de ambos.

Aunque de cierta forma la letra de la canción describe bastante bien el conflicto que sufre Heero al haberse enamorado de Relena; siento que no salió como esperaba.


End file.
